Oh Crap! What are You 2 Doing Here?
by abby.irvin0703
Summary: What happens when Abby's 2 older brothers come to the little town of Beacon Hills to deal with a werewolf going to do when they see that not only is she living with them but their little sister who is supposed to be in a girl's home in San Diego is dating one? Abby is my OC and I do not own Supernatural or Teen Wolf M for possible sex seances and language. REVIEW! Abby's POV.
1. My Brothers Don't Know About my Brothers

My brothers don't know about my brothers. I woke up with a start, sweating and crying a little. I looked around and saw Isaac, Scott, Stiles, Aiden, Ethan and Derek looking at me. "Jesus Christ! Does anyone know the meaning of personal space?!" I gasped pulling the blanket up to my chin. I wasn't wearing a bra and could feel my anger rising due to embarrassment and lack of breathing room. "Baby, are you okay?" Isaac looked down at me with worried eyes. "I'm fine. Why, is there a reason I shouldn't be?" "Well you were just screaming your head off like there was a monster in the room." Stiles said with a signature eye roll. "Excuse me?" "You were just screaming your head off like..." "STILES! Shut. Up." Derek demanded. "Abby are you sure you are ok?" "Well if I was screaming like there was a monster in here then I was right." Everyone stopped and stared at me like I had gone mad. "Well I mean there are 5 werewolves and a guy who just got released from a mental hospital in my room." "Very funny little girl. Ok boys, who, besides Isaac, wants to sleep in this room tonight. It seems her nightmares, that she refuses to tell us about, are back." Derek shot me a very scary glare as he said the last part and Isaac visibly deflated when he dis-invited him. "I will." Ethan spoke up and Isaac gained some color back at the fact that the gay guy would be sleeping in the same bed as me. I felt bad for Isaac. So to make him happier, I jumped off the bed and into his arms. His wolfie speed made it easier to catch me bridal style. He smiled his cute little half smirk that I love so much, I crossed my bare legs (being in only a tank top and boy short style panties) and wrapped my arms around his neck. He met my lips halfway. We meant for it to be a quick peck, but his worry for me and me still being terrified to go back to sleep it turned into a passionate make-out in front of everyone. Only Derek's loud cough broke us apart. We broke apart and both looked down. "Isaac, put your girlfriend down and go to bed. Ethan get in bed and make sure she goes to sleep. The rest of you. BED!" Everyone except me, Isaac, and Ethan ran out of the room. Derek looked at us and crossed his arms. Ethan hurriedly got into my bed. Isaac carefully placed me on the bed and covered me up. "Try and get some sleep, baby. First day of Junior year tomorrow." He leaned down and kissed my head and walked past Derek who slapped the back of his head. "Look I know you don't wanna talk about them but..." "Got that right." "Abby..." "Sorry Derek. You were saying." "But, if you change your mind, Ethan is a good listener, so is Isaac. Think about it. 'Night, munchkin." "Night, alpha." "DEREK'S NOT THE ALPHA!" Scott yelled from his room. "HEY, MCCALL! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT EVES DROPPING ON MY CONVERSATIONS?" "OH YEAH, I AM SO SCARED OF A 16 YEAR OLD GIRL WHO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO HOLD A WEAPON!" "AS FAR AS YOU KNOW I DON'T!" "ACTUALLY, I HAVE SEEN HER BEAT THE HELL OUT OF A TREE IN THE BACK YARD WITH A SWORD, DAGGER, AND COMPOUND BOW!" "STILINSKI, WHAT I TELL YOU ABOUT SPYING ON ME?" "SORRY, IT'S A BAD HABIT!" "IT REALLY IS HE WAS SPYING ON ME AND LYDIA THE OTHER DAY MAKING OUT BEHIND THE SCHOOL." "STILES THAT IS SO GROSS! DUDE WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" By now everyone but Derek and Isaac were in the yelling conversation. "HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?" "I'M A FREAKING WEREWOLF! I CAN SMELL YOU!" "EVERYONE SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP! STILES STOP SPYING ON PEOPLE! SCOTT STOP EVES DROPPING. ABBY STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!" Everyone stopped talking and the apartment got erie quiet. "Perfect. Not another word out of anyone!" He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. I tuned to look at Ethan. He was already asleep. Dang, werewolves could fall asleep fast. I rolled onto my back and stared at my ceiling wondering where my brothers were at that moment or if they were even alive. 


	2. The Box Labeled Tampons

The Box Labeled Tampons When I woke up, Ethan was gone and Isaac was in his place looking at me with worried eyes. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock it was 6 in the morning, great I only got 2 hours of sleep. I tried to hide that fact as I rolled back over and smiled at Isaac. Unfortunately, he saw right through that and pulled me into a tight hug against his chest. I let it all out. I cried like a little girl. I hadn't done that sense my brothers dropped me off at the girls home. I curled into the fetal position and cried into his chest as he rubbed my back. I felt another body on the other side of me and then one on top of me. I didn't care at that moment, I just gave into the comfort of my adopted family and gave into all the pain that I had to over come in my life. About 30 minutes later I looked up to see my comforters. Of course there was Isaac, on the other side there was Ethan, and on top of me was the guy that I fought with the most but we were actually the closest in the whole house, Stiles. I looked further and saw Aiden, Scott, and Derek standing by the door with their arms crossed. I looked into Derek's eyes and saw him nod a small nod. I pushed the confused guys off me and ran into my adopted father's arms. He picked me up and I buried my face into his neck. He hummed a tune that no one knew the name of but we all knew it because he hummed it whenever one of us was upset or hurt or just wouldn't go to sleep. When I looked up all the guys had made a semi-circle around me and I jumped out of Derek's arms and looked at them. "Look here, the girly Abby is now gone. So get out and get ready for school. I am leaving in 20 minutes so if you don't wanna ride the bus then go get ready." They all ran out of the room and all that was left was Derek and me. He looked at me with a skeptical glance I rolled my eyes and looked up at him "Der, I'm fine I swear." He still didn't look convinced. "Look, if I need to I will text you to come and get me." "Promise?" "Pinky Promise" We locked pinkies and I smirked up at him. "Now get out, I have to change." He walked out and closed the door. I skipped to my cloest and opened it. The stupid box of memories fell out and I picked up the box, but decided on looking at it later and getting dressed now I put it on my bed. I picked out a pair of jeans, a gray cropped sweat shirt with lips made out of pink sequins on it, my converse, and a pink and navy beanie. I put it all on along with my signature eyeliner and mascara. I walked over to my bed and looked down at the nike shoe box with the word tampons written on it so that none of the boys would open it, I sat down on the edge with one leg curled under me and the other dangling off the side. With shaking hands I opened the box and looked down at the pictures, notebooks, crazy techie stuff, and other hunting things my bros had left me. I picked up a picture of me, Sammy, and Dean the day we met my twin for the first time, Adam Milligan. We all looked so happy. Sam was smiling and Dean was licking my face. My face was all scrunched up and I looked like I was screaming. I wasn't. I smiled at the memory. We were in a diner in Windom, Minnesota. We were on a job when we met him. He invited us in when I fell in front of his house and he helped Dean and Sam tape me up. I saw a picture of him and our dad. One thing led to a blood test then to the unveiling that Adam was my twin and dad gave him to my aunt because he thought he had mental problems so he couldn't travel with us. He didn't. When aunt Martha died Adam was given to her best friend Kate Milligan. We never knew about Adam and Adam never knew that Kate wasn't his real mom. Dad went to see him every year for his birthday so I guess it is handy that I was born July 3, 1997 at 12:01 am. and he was born July 2, 1997 at 11:58 pm. I heard a knock on my door and I shoved the picture back into the box and closed it. "Just a sec." I yelled scrambling around to find a hiding spot. I settled for under the bed. I grabbed my back pack and swung my door open just as Stiles went to beat on it again. He hit my forehead once and then jumped back seeing me standing there. "Boy, you like to beat me up, don't you Biles?" He smirked at the old nickname he had given himself for the sake of first line. "Come on, you can have shot gun. When are the twins and Scott gonna get their bikes fixed? I mean I love driving you guys to school its just what if I have to go home one day and then Daddy Derek has to come and get your sorry butts in the carline with a bunch of freshman. Embarrassing!" "Then don't leave without giving one of us the keys!" We walked out of the apartment. We looked like a gang, or I looked very famous with 5 body guards. We all had that look about us. We had all seen to much violence so we always had that hard look to us. The only time we looked relaxed, was at home, in the car, or at a party where we were drunk. We walked into the apartment garage and I clicked the beeper for my blue Infiniti. We all piled in except Isaac, who took his car because he had to work after school. We headed to what would turn out to be the worst first day of school for all of us. 


	3. The Past Does Come Back To Haunt You!

A/N Thanks for the Review! The suggestions are great thanks! I don't own anything except my Oc(s)! Review Please! The first thing I noticed about my first day of junior year was that once again everyone was looking at me like a bug on their windshield. I had always been that weird girl. I wore beanies and jeans everywhere. As Lydia told me countless times I 'have the capability to be a very pretty girl. I just need to try to look nice. Put on more makeup, wear a skirt, lose the hat.' Well if I had to be someone I am not to be pretty, then I wasn't going to be pretty. I mean I already have a cute boyfriend, who is a werewolf I might add, a family who loves me, and I can stick up for myself. What more do I even need? "ABBY!" I looked around and saw my best friend Kriya running at me with a huge smile on her face. I braced my self for my foxy, literally, friend to hug me like she would never see me again. "I missed you so much! You are not aloud to go AWOL during the summer again!" "Sorry foxy, I just wanted to be alone for a little while. With my family being all wolves, my best friend being a thunder fox, and the only semi normal person in my life being a guy who just got out of a nervous hospital. Not to mention all the crap that we went through this summer, I just needed some Abby time in the mountains of Tennessee." "For 4 months?" "Yes" "Thats a long time to be alone. Are you sure Isaac wasn't with you on this trip, alone, to the mountains, that are 36 hours away, for 4 months?" "I am positive Isaac wasn't there...well the whole time." I looked down at my purity ring and twisted it around my finger. It's true, I was away all summer. But I went all around. Tennessee was the place I stayed longest though. Isaac did come and we did talk about sex. I told him I wasn't ready. Growing up with 3 men who sleep around all the time, I came to respect my virginity. I am not the wait until your married girl. But I am the wait until it means something to you girl. I just shook my head and looked back up a Kriya. She was looking at me like she was waiting for a answer to something I missed. "Sorry what?" "I said do you wanna walk to class with me?" "Oh, um, I have to go to my locker. Save me a seat?" "Yeah, sure thing Abs! Love ya! See ya in a few minutes!" She went skipping of to Physiology and I was left alone to my thoughts. Man, while everyone else got more serious after fighting an evil fox thingy and almost having to kill our best friend, but no not foxy, she got super happy and giddy. It was Scott, it had to be having a boyfriend. I know I got a lot more hyper when I started dating Isaac. It died away a bit when I got used to it but I still got butterflies when I was with him. I found myself in my first block sitting next to Kriya in the middle of class. Oh no, not this again. I tried to think, but I couldn't remember how I got there or what had happened in the last hour. I looked around and saw Ethan staring at me. He knew something was up. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted Der a quick SOS. 15 minutes later a voice came over the loud speaker. "Excuse me can I get Abby Hale to the office to check out?" "Sure." My teacher replied and looked around questionably, wondering who Abby Hale was. No one knew I had taken Derek's last name when he "adopted" me. I stood up and tossed my car keys to Ethan who, of course, caught them with ease. I pointed to my phone. He nodded and blew me a kiss. I laughed and walked to the office. Derek looked at me when I walked in and ran over to me. "Der, I'm fine. I just...don't remember how I got my class or what happened between 7:30 and 8:45...or how I know those times. Just don't ask, and take me home. I gave Ethan the keys to my car. He better not hurt my baby or some mistletoe might end up in his coffee." Derek raised his eyebrows and chuckled a little. He took my backpack and put his hand on my back. When we got home he put my book bag on the couch and I announced I was going to my room. I ran to my room and pulled out the box and sat on my bed. I opened the box and ran my hand over the paper and pictures. Remembering that day.. "Deanie, I don't wanna gooooo!" A 12 year old me wined in the back seat of his impala. "Look Abby, I know you don't wanna go but we have to protect you from this whole end of the world thing!" Sam told me with out looking at me. I flicked him off and stuck my tongue out at him. "I saw that little girl!" Dean said glaring at me threw the rear view mirror. I slouched back into my seat. It wasn't fair that I had to go to a boarding school in California, while they went and got revenge for our father and MY twin brother! I wanted to go. And I was going to if it was the last thing I did. 2 hours later we pulled into the school called Diamond Ranch Academy. I saw the uniforms and the skirts. Not. One. Beanie. Was. To. Be. Seen. 1 hour later we were in my new dorm room with a very preppy girl already crushing on Dean. Who was eating it up that a 13 year old girl was flirting with him. Creep. I was hanging up pictures of me and the boys. I stopped at the one with Adam in it. The day before he died and a ghoul took his place. I had known something was up. It's a twin thing. We all looked so happy. Adam had me over his shoulder and I was peeking around his back. Dean was holding the phone so he was closer than the rest of us, and Sam was doing his version of a duck face. I smiled and Sammy was all of a sudden behind me. He looked down at me and smiled. "I know how hard this is Abby..." "NO SAMMY, YOU DON'T! YOU LEFT ON YOUR OWN! YOU LEFT BECAUSE YOU WANTED OUT! WELL NEWS FLASH I DON'T WANT OUT! I WANT IN! I HAVE NEVER WANTED IN MORE THAN I DO NOW! WHY CAN'T I DO THIS?! FOR DAD! FOR ADAM WHO, IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW, IS KINDA MY TWIN BROTHER! SO DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!" "Abby, I know your upset but please, don't make the last time we see you for a long time be like this!" Sam said in a hushed scream. But I had had enough I just wanted them to leave. They had pushed me over the edge. Sam acting like he knew how I felt, and Dean acting like he didn't care. "GET. OUT. NOW. MAN WHORE AND FUTURE FAILURE OF A SHRINK. GET OUT AND DO NOT COME BACK UNTIL YOU WANT TO TAKE ME OUT OF HERE! NOW!" They looked at me and turned I pushed them out and slammed the door. And cried for the first time sense Dad died 2 months before. I slammed the box closed pushed it under my bed and slammed myself face first onto my bed. I heard Derek come in 5ish minutes later to me scream crying into my pillow. He rubbed my back and hummed his tune until I fell asleep. 


	4. What Happened Before Beacon Hills

When I woke up it was 2 in the afternoon. The guys would be home in about 15 minutes so I decided to make them a snack for when they got home. I got out of bed and went to the kitchen to find Scott and Ethan sitting at the table with bags of frozen food on their faces. I ran over to them.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?"

"We got in a fight with this dude." Ethan said which was answered with a glare from Scott.

"Wait, what?"

"Ethan. Don't."

"Why aren't you healing?"

"We are. Just slowly. We used a lot of energy in the fight. You should see the other guy!"

"Ethan, stop."

"Who was the other guy?"  
"Some, old dude named Sam. His older brother just stood by and watched!"

"ETHAN!" Scott had pulled out his alpha voice, making Ethan cringe.

"Ok, well, what do you 2 want to eat? I can make anything you want."  
"I want a BLT." Ethan said with his best puppy eyes.

"Ok, sure. What about you Scotty?"

"BLT sounds fine."

"Okie dokie. I'll make one for the good children. You know, the ones who don't skip school. Does Derek know about this fight?"

"No, but I'm sure he will before he gets home." Ethan said with a heavy sigh. "Which means I won't be able to go to the movies with Dannie this weekend."

I just giggled at him and walked over to the small yet functional kitchen. I knew Scott, the protective one, was following to the kitchen. Once we were in the kitchen I turned and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What?" He just raised his eyebrows at my tone. "I am not one of your little puppies that you can order me around. So if you have something to say then say it."

"Ok, is your insomnia, anxiety, panic attacks, and memory lose back?"

"Yes, yes, no and yes. Why?"

"I'm just worried about you? When did this all start again? For the first time that is."

"A week after I ran away from the boarding school."

"Right. And why didn't you tell Derek?"

"How did you know that?"

"Because he went to work and didn't stay with you."

"W..." I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'LL GET IT." Ethan yelled from the living room.

"You better get out there before Ethan pulls a prank on whoever that is. You know how he is." He rolled his eyes at me and walked out mumbling something about little sisters. I smiled at his reference to me as a sister and started making their sandwiches.

I could hear voices in the den but couldn't make out what they were saying I knew there were 2 guys other than Ethan and Scott. I made the sandwiches (2 extra for who ever was in my house) and put them on a plate grabbed 5 beers (Derek wasn't home and he didn't have to know) I walked out humming Derek's tune.

"Hi, I'm the little sister. Do you want a be..." I stopped when I saw the 2 men sitting on the couch in suits staring at me in surprise. The plate and beers came out of my hands just like in the movies. I stuttered something and faintly saw Ethan and Scott run over to me and start asking me questions.

"STOP TOUCHING ME!" I yelled over them. Then I turned to the 2 all to familiar faces. "What in the hell are you 2 doing here?"

Scott and Ethan looked at me like I was crazy.

"Wait, you know these guys." Ethan asked in a disgusted tone.

"Yeah, you could say that. So this is the Sam you beat the crap out of. Good. Ethan, Scotty will you 2 please give us so privacy please? NOW!"

"Yeah, sure. Ethan lets go."

"No. I want to hear this."

"NOW. Ethan!" Ethan hung his head but followed Scott. I was to scared to turn and look at the men in the living room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I cringed when I heard my eldest brother raise his voice. That tone never meant anything good for me or the middle child. I turned slowly on my heels and looked slowly up at my brothers who both looked ready to put my ass over their knees.

"Dean, Sammy I can explain everything..."

"Oh so we are just supposed to believe that you ran away without any motive? No trying to find us, get revenge? Nothing?" Sammy said with his bitch face on the whole time.

"Well I did come here on a lead on some werewolves. But it was a dead end. Derek took me in and adopted me last month when child services got involved in my life. I am no longer Abby Winchester, I am Abby Hale. Deal with and get out." I practically yelled at them while opening the door. I gestured my hand in a swooping motion and hit a figure in the process. I looked up and saw Derek standing there.

"Yes, please leave. I have some stupid teenage boys to deal with. Please come back later. Like Saturday. When we have more time to meet Abby's mysterious family members. Derek Hale, by the way, her adopted father. Now please leave."

Looking very confused, Sam and Dean walked out. But not before Dean pushed a note into my hand.

I looked up at a fuming Derek. I just pointed to Scott and Aiden's room, where Scott and Ethan were hiding. He stormed off and pounded on the door. I saw a very scared Ethan peek out of the door. Derek pushed him pack and started yelling before he was even in the room.

I took this time to look at the piece of paper in my hand. I sat down and unfolded it. :

_Dear Abs,_

_ I have know idea when or if I am going to send this. Look, I am sorry that we had to drop you off at that awful school. I know you hate wearing skirts and they won't let you wear your hats so I'm sure you hate it. _

_I need to tell you something, but sense you told us not to come back unless we were coming to take you with us and we can't come without lots of paper work and background checks we can't. Castiel, an angel we met, brought back Adam. He said he can help with something in the future. But he can't bring back dad. Something about, the king of hell can't do that without pissing off Satan and dad is worth to much for him to even want to give him back. Any way, Adam is back and asking for you. I don't know what to tell him. Sam says we should tell him the truth. But he's like you, sensitive. I don't think he would take it well. I hope to see you soon. I love you. So does Sammy and Adam._

_ Love,_

_ Deanie_

I sank to the floor and all of a sudden couldn't breath. My vision got blurry and I was pretty sure I was crying. My hand hurt and I didn't know why. In the back of my mind I heard Stiles talking to me telling me to breathe.

"Abby, its going to be ok. I promise. AIDEN GET SCOTT'S INHALER! HURRY! Isaac get away from her give her some space." It wasn't in my head he really was next to me.

"St-Stiles...I...can't...breathe."

"I know, I know. It well be okay. Just stay calm. Aiden will be back in a minute. AIDEN NOW! Isaac back up!"

"Isaac...I-I...love you."

"I love you too."

"Okay, Abby, I need you to take a deep breath on the count of 3. 1-2-3!" I took a deep breathe in and could breathe better right away. My vision came back clearly. I looked up at Isaac and he bent down and picked me up.

"Wait. I need to tell everyone something." Stiles got Derek to stop yelling at Scott and Ethan for a little while so that I could talk to them before Isaac made me take a bath and go bed. He's like a dad sometimes. When everyone came in I sat on Isaac's lap who was on the couch.

"Ok, there is something you guys need to know. My older brothers, Sam and Dean are in town and I think they might have my twin brother Adam with them."

"WHAT?" This day got a lot weirder when 6 guys said something in unison.

"Yeah, I know I think its time you guys learned about my family and past..."

Thats when I launched into the long and painful story of my past and my questionable family. But I left out the part about them being hunters of all supernatural things I just named off the things they knew about and told them not to tell Dean and Sam about them, and to tell no one who they really were, because they were wanted in almost all states. (I left out that part.) This was gonna be a long night.


	5. Best Motel Ever

A/N Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while...I have been under the weather. Hope you like this chapter! Hoping to make this an Isaac and Abby chapter! Reviews are what keep me going!

When I woke up, I was in the middle of a heap of teenage boys and one 20 something year old man. I sat up and looked around. It was raining outside the rain beating down on the roof of the loft. We must have fallen asleep in the den after/during my heart felt back story.

I heard the shower running and looked around to see who was missing. Isaac. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom. After everything I let out of the bag, I needed to know what my other half thought about it all. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I pulled a bobby pin out of my hair and worked my magic. I heard the lock click right as Isaac started singing Home by Phillip Phillips. I giggled a little to myself and opened the door.

The light blue master bathroom was full of steam. I closed and locked the door, and walked the short walk to the toilet by the shower. Sitting down, I decided to listen to Isaac sing for a while. He had an amazing voice, but was scared to sing in front of any one. You could catch him singing in the shower or doing chores on occasion. I could get him to sing for me with lots of begging and promises of food or romantic actions. (Not that anyone but us know about said actions.) I leaned back and enjoyed it for a while.

"Whatcha doin?" I jumped and saw Isaac peeking his head out of the shower. I could feel myself blushing.

"Listening to the next American Idol."

"No. Way. In. Hell."

"Fine, I wanted to talk to you, ya know, about last night."

"And you couldn't wait for me to get out of the shower?"

"Well, I'm sure I can. Do you want me to leave?" I started to get up.

"NO!" I turned and raised my eyebrow at him, a gesture I had mastered when Dean started trying, and failing, to give me 'the talk'.

"I mean, you can stay if you want. Hand me that towel?"

"Sure." While Isaac was drying off I did a quick hair and breath check. I desperately needed to brush my teeth. I started doing the quickest teeth cleaning ever, but made sure my breath didn't peel onions. I heard a low chuckle and turned to see Isaac standing outside the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and his arms crossed over his chest. I examined his perfect body. He was muscular but not to the stage where it was creepy, his sparkling blue eyes made my heart melt, and his tousled wet blond hair was so hot. I put my tooth brush down and walked over to him.

"You wanted to talk about something?"

"It can wait." He cupped my small face in his very large hands and leaned down so that his forehead was against mine.

"We have school in an hour."

"I haven't skipped in a while and I know you have never been to this deserted cabin in the woods behind Der's old house."

"True." I couldn't stand it anymore. I needed him, now. I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him hard yet slowly. He wasn't going to have that. He just found out that I had a checkered past and I had just spilled my guts abut my checkered past. So when he deepened the kiss I was more than happy to let him take the reins. No, on second thought I wasn't. I pulled away from him, which was answered with a whimper from both of us, and I did something I never thought I would do at 16. I toke my shirt off. I was standing in my bathroom, with my boyfriend, who was only in a towel, in a very low cut bra and very short shorts on. I heard Isaac suck in a quick breath and look me up and down.

"Are we really gonna do this? Here?"

"Here? No. Today? Only if you want to?" He smirked as if to say 'what kind of question is that' and wrapped his arms around me and started kissing me again.

"I'll take that as a yes?" I smiled against his lips, speaking between kisses.

"Hell yes." I jumped up and he caught me under my butt and I wrapped my legs around his torso. It was my turn to cup his face. We continued this for a while until we heard something coming from the door.

A throat clearing that I knew all to well. I grimaced and looked over Isaac's shoulder to see Dean Sam and Derek all with crossed arms and Dean with his lock pick out. Isaac put me done slowly and readjusted his towel. I crossed my arms over my bare chest and looked at Dean. He looked down at me with his "look of death" as Sam, Adam, and I called it.

Sam huffed out a breath and pushed pass Derek and Dean. He picked my tank top up off the floor and handed it to me.

"Here munchkin, put this on before the others walk by."

"Thanks Sammy." I mumbled and finally breaking eye contact with Dean. I slipped my tank top over my head. I looked at Isaac and then Derek.

"Der, this was my fault. I came looking for him." He didn't care, I knew that but felt like I had to tell him. He just curled his finger in Isaac's direction, silently telling him to follow him. Isaac walked out with his head hung.

We knew the rules. No making out in the loft. It was a rule for everyone but mainly us, since we both lived hear. We could go to the balcony, or a car. Anywhere, but in the loft itself. Derek is weird like that.

"What. Was. That?" Dean finally spoke and I wished he hadn't.

"Dean, don't." Sam said on my side for once.

"Shut up, Sammy."

"NO! You shut up Dean!" I yelled. I had had enough of his bull shit. "You are not the boss of me anymore! Derek is! Derek adopted me! Derek makes sure I have food and a home! Derek makes sure I get good grades! Derek makes sure I have a good transcript for college! Dean leaves me at a boarding school at 14! Dean fails to send me letter letting me know that my twin brother is alive! Dean hasn't called me in 2 years! Dean took a 14 year old seriously when she said not to come back unless you were ready to take her out!"

"I thought I was doing the right thing! I thought I was doing what you wanted!"

"I was 14! My father had just died! My twin had just died! I had no idea what I wanted! All I knew was that I needed what was left of my family! And they left me a some school, unprotected, alone, and most of all scared!"

"Well whether you like it or not little missy, we are in charge of you! We are your brothers!"

"Really? Because there is adoption papers that say other wise! Or do you wanna go to court and fight Derek for those papers and let the whole world that not only is mass murderers and psychopaths, Dean and Sam Winchester alive, but they are in Beacon Hills, California fighting to get their sister back? Be my guest!"

"ABBY ARE YOU TAKING US TO SCHOOL?" I heard Stiles yell from his and Isaac's room. "YEAH, JUST LET ME GET READY REAL FAST! WE'LL STOP AND GET BREAKFAST IF WE HAVE TIME! Excuse me I have my life and family to get back to." I walked out of the bathroom leaving a speechless Dean and Sam behind me. "Oh, and I'll be over to get Adam later."

I drove up to the front of the school and looked back at Ethan, Aiden, Scott, and Stiles in the back.

"Ok kids have a good time at school. Mommy and Daddy have somewhere to be, so get out!" I said in my 'mommy voice' as Stiles put it.

"Wait, your not coming to school, your skipping?" Aiden said with a quizzical look.

"Look honey, they are just getting smarter with every day. I told you public school was a good idea." Isaac snickered next to me as i made fun of my adopted family. They all huffed and climbed out. We knew they wouldn't call Derek and tattle because it was a promise we made to each other when Ethan skipped with Danny and we were torn between everyone getting grounded, or Ethan getting grounded for the rest of his natural life and hating us every day of it. We chose the first. I hit the gas and we headed to our get away.

I sat in the car and picked at the new scab on my from the broken beer bottles last night. I was waiting on Isaac who had gone to get us breakfast from a gas station. We had decided to go out of town for our get away. The further away we got from our problems the better we felt. We were 2 towns over and had rented a room at a motel when we realized just how hungry we were. I looked up to see Isaac coming out of the store with 2 covered plates and a bag with something I couldn't make out in it. When he climbed in I kissed his cheek.

"Whats in the bag?" I asked taking a sip of my coffee with cream and 2 sugars.

"Something I thought would be useful, for today." he handed me the bag and I opened it and pulled out a box of large trojan condoms.

"Large, are we bragging?"

"Ha ha ha. Thats funny. No I'm not bragging."

"Okay baby, whatever you say." I said and kissed his now very pink cheeks. He put the car in drive and we drove to the motel holding hands. I was living my dream. The dream I had had since Sammy left for Stanford. The have a boy who loved me next to me, driving down the road, holding my hand and drawing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb, listening to the radio, on our way to where ever we wanted to go. I smiled at my dream come true.

When does that ever happen to a Winchester? But I wasn't a Winchester, I was a Hale. I took a drink of my coffee and stared out the window at the world going on around me as mine seemed to be going in slow motion.

When we got to the motel room, I put our stuff on the small table next to the door while Isaac hung up our rain jackets. I felt arms circle my waist and then a pair of lips kissing my neck and hands playing with the hem of my shirt.

I turned and hooked my thumbs in his belt loops. I pulled his pelvis closer to mine and arced my back as he gently bite my ear lope. Some how we ended up at the foot of the bed still standing. I pushed him onto the bed and took my shirt off. I sat down on top of him and pulled his shirt up, playing lightly with his toned abs. I leaned down and started kissing his chest and made my way down until I reached the top of his belly button.

I sat up and flicked my hair out of my face and looked at him. He was staring at me and he nodded. I looked down and with shaking hands, I unbuttoned his jeans and he kicked them off, and he did the same to me. I was in a matching underwear set. Black lace bra and black lace Brazil cut panties. He flipped me over so that he was on top of me.

I laughed and we continued into what was the best rainy day of my life.


End file.
